Fire from Heaven
"Fire From Heaven" is the 16th book of the Left Behind: The Kids series. Its release date was May 25th, 2001. It was written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. Book Synopsis Synopsis retrieved from back of the book. Threatened by a huge meteor, John must make a life-threatening decision aboard the Global Community ship Peacekeeper One. ''With the danger increasing, the kids near Chicago must assume new identities. Judd and Vicki are at odds over the group's next move. Will the kids stay together? Notable Characters Original Members of the Young Tribulation Force: * Judd Thompson Jr. * Vicki Byrne * Lionel Washington Other members of the Young Tribulation Force: * Mark Eisman * Conrad Graham * Darrion Stahley * John Preston (death) * Shelly Other believers: * Pete Davidson * Tsion Ben-Judah * Chloe Steele Williams * Boyd Walker (last appearance) * Jim Pelton (only appearance, death) * Mitchell Stein * Zeke Zuckermandel Sr. * Zeke Zuckermandel Jr. * Sally (last appearance) Global Community: * Nicolae Carpathia * Melinda Bentley * Felicia * Carl Meninger (first appearance) * Terrel Blancka (picture only, death) * Unnamed captain of the Peacekeeper 1 (only appearance,death) * Unnamed crew members of the Peacekeeper 1 (only appearances, deaths) Unbelievers: * Red (death) * Clyde (death, only appearance) * Joyce (picture only, death) * Taylor Graham * Charlie * "Ichabod" (only appearance) * Unnamed old man (only appearance, death) Trivia * John Preston's only POVs * The only book in the series in which John Preston's name is written in the synopsis. * John Preston is killed during the second trumpet judgment. He is the third member of the Young Tribulation Force to die. The first is Chaya Stein, the second is Ryan Daley, the fourth is Nada, the fifth is Natalie Bishop, the sixth is Tom Gowin, the seventh is Luke Gowin, and the eighth is John's cousin Mark Eisman. * The first appearance of Carl Meninger. John saves his life by giving up his spot on Peacekeeper 1's small submarine for him. * One of only two times when a POV in heaven is shown. When John died in the fourth chapter, "Splashdown", heaven is shown. The other time was when Mark Eisman died in book 39. * The only appearance of Jim Pelton. * 12 people that occupied the Peacekeeper 1 entered the escape submarine: Carl Meninger and six other Peacekeeper 1 crew members, and five hostages that Jim and the others from The Peackeeper 1 rescued from a pirate ship. * The captain of the Peacekeeper One drew seven names of the Peacekeeper One crew to decide who would be able to occupy Peacekeeper One's small submarine to survive the meteor. John Preston's name was the sixth to be called. John refused to enter the submarine, however, and made Carl Meninger take his place in the submarine. * First appearance of Zeke Zuckermandel Jr. in the [[Left Behind: The Kids|''Left Behind: The Kids]] series. * The second trumpet judgment takes place. * The third trumpet judment takes place. * Chloe Steele Williams expresses her sorrow for Ryan Daley's death. * Judd, Vicki, Lionel, Conrad, and Darrion get fake identification cards. * Mark Eisman's first POV. * It is revealed that Terell Blancka was executed by the Global Community for letting the Young Tribulation Force escape. * It is also revealed that Joyce, the girl that accused Vicki of killing Mrs. Jenness, was also killed by the Global Community to eliminate everyone associated with the Young Tribulation Force. * The last time Conrad Graham would see his brother Taylor alive, due to Taylor's death in book 18. * The last time Judd Thompson Jr. and Lionel Washington would see Pete Davidson alive. Pete would be executed by the Global Community in book 30 and Judd and Lionel would not return to the United States until book 34. * Last appearance of Boyd Walker. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. * Red's death. * The only appearance of Clyde. * Last appearance of Sally. * Charlie gives Felicia water to drink, not aware that the drink contains poisonous Wormwood. Deaths * John Preston * Jim Pelton * Captain of The Peacekeeper One * Unnamed crew member of The Peacekeeper One that committed suicide * Red * Clyde * Commander Terrel Blancka (confirmed) * Joyce (confirmed) * Unnamed old man Category:Books in the Left Behind Kids series